stabyourselffandomcom-20200214-history
SuperJustinBros
SuperJustinBros is a user on the stabyourself.net forum. He joined on March 29, 2012. He contributed to Mari0 by creating a mappack called A0zora (which has since been abandoned, with many levels left incomplete in order to utilize features from the then un-released SE) and a mod featuring a new character (Aozora) and enhancements provided by several other users called the 'Superjustinbros Mod' (also abandoned due to the release of the SE Beta and loss of compatibility with certain mods that enhanced 1.6's user interference) Both were well received and quite popular. During his first two years in the community, he made many suggestions to further the accuracy of Mari0 to the original Super Mario Bros. (primarily in the game's aesthetics due to many graphic inaccuracies and missing palettes thanks to the Mari0's sprite work being based on a sprite sheet by Zeon and Beam Luinsir Yosho), but most of them remained ignored. He was often criticized for this, which led to him eventually giving up. It was for this reason that SuperJustinBros has since re-ripped the assets of SMB1 to be significantly more accurate to the original game and ensure that no fan game or other medium would repeat the same scenario as Mari0 (while also kickstarting his sprite-ripping career for said site). Outside of this, he has also submitted numerous tilesets and enemies, his most recognizable tileset being a mega-tileset that features SMB1/2J's tiles in a wide variety of colors. SuperJustinBros also modded Not Pacman to create a version with four more ghosts than the original game (Sue, Funky, Kinky, and Spunky), including the usage of sounds from the DOS game 'Champ Pac-Em'. He is somewhat unfairly remembered by some for receiving the impromptu 'The Sore Loser Award' from Camewel (despite also winning Best Mappack for A0zora, surprisingly beating 0'Brothers) after the 2012 Stabyourself Awards due to wondering out loud why he didn't get two awards. However, he has not displayed similar behavior in any subsequent award ceremony due to learning from his mistakes and maturing through the years, alongside losing interest in the concept of winning awards on the site. For some time, SuperJustinBros was scarcely active on the forums and was no longer actively contributing, primarily due to SE's cancelation and burnout from many versions of SE's beta that fans have made (along with map designers relying excessively on Alesan's Entities instead of universally-compatible map packs and LÖVE losing compatibility with games made from older versions whenever it updates, especially for mods that improve the GUI of the editor such as the Better Level Editor). He is currently developing a wiki for his OC series and partaking in the development of other minor projects while conversing with friends on other sites and social media, such as on his Twitter. In late August 2016, he returned to Stabyourself through its Discord channel. With the creation of a bug fix mod for Special Edition, he began development on a spiritual successor to A0zora in the form of Special Something, set to outdo what he once did wrong. Category:Forum Members